wikijulianafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Traspes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Traspes (talk) 18:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Horton, do you think the Liga 1 Juliana should have a 14-matchday (double-round-robin) or 28-matchday (quadruple-round-robin) season? 77topaz (talk) 02:25, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : 14 matchdays seems like a small season, so having quadruple of triple might be better. • 14:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :I think quadruple would be more feasible than triple, since, with quadruple, you have two home games and two away, but with triple, you have a home game, an away game and what for the third? 77topaz (talk) 19:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I think Scotland does triple round robin, but I'm not sure how they select where the third round is played. • 20:24, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in the family tree! Now in the family tree Helene of Brunant is the 9th cousin of David de Bernières! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem. It was just combining the profiles of our common ancestor. And it seems the queen of Brunant is 7th, 8th or now 9th cousin to other monarchs or claimants to thrones of wikinations. • 14:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Cuisine of Juliana If you have any ideas, I will work on the cvuisine of Juliana. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Maybe some sort of pasta? • 13:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Horton, could you fix/update the table at 2014-15 Liga 1 Juliana? It's currently in a messy half-updated state (thanks to Happy :P ), and it only includes the first part of the matches. 77topaz (talk) 06:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Patriam (IWO) See: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:International_Wiki_Organisation#Patriam. Please decide whether you guys allow Patriam as a new full member of the IWO. --OuWTB 17:06, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : Traspes is the Prime Mini8ster here and the founder/admin. • 17:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm (IWO) :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. :Hows this? Lancededcena (talk) 15:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Traspes is the one who runs this wiki. • 17:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC)